subetafandomcom-20200214-history
Asmodeus Genetech Lab Combinations
Here is a list of combinations that can be made at the genetech lab. 'Minions' AngelFrog = Angelic Puff + Cronk Angelic Old Wizard = Angelic Toga + Summer Fun Old Wizard Action Figure Asmodempkin = Bleak Pumpkian + Lantern Pumpkian + Fresh Pumpkin Axsan = Bloodred Axe + Riisan Barptwe = Bartholomew + Twerp Bleak Pumpkian = Black Asmodeus Genetech Lab Shirt + Fresh Pumpkin BunBonny = BunBon + Bun Bunny Cherry Asmodean Pumpkin = Plain Pumpkin + Cherry Flavored Syrup Creeping Crouse = Creeping Coin + Wind-up Mouse Daikryst = Daikir + Crystal Shard Darghness = Barghest + Darkness Shard Death Kitty = Blob Kitty + Death Shard Emotion = Elixir of Love + Ice Dragon Fangmallow = Pinkmallow + Telenine Extension Fangs Fatal Crocrystal = Baby Crocodile + Crystal Ball of ate Flaffert = Compressed Sand Stone + Strange Glowing Vial + Strangely Shaped Rock Grape Asmodean Pumpkin = Plain Pumpkin + Grape Flavored Syrup Happy-in-the-Pants = Frilly Pink Pants + Happy Balloon Hydro-Matter = Dark Matter + Bottled Ocean Water Lantern Pumpkian = White Asmodeus Genetech Lab Shirt + Fresh Pumpkin Melaus = Louse + Meeris Misfortune = Aljex + 13th Cat Nipstrawbs = Nips + Strawberry None-Sun = Bottled Moon + Sun-Sun Nuclear Matter = Dark Matter + Vibrating Nucleus Gel Nukesama = Vibrating Nucleus Gel + Riisan Orange Asmodean Pumpkin = Plain Pumpkin + Orange Flavored Syrup Pegastrip = Pegasus + Stripes Poisonne = Polar + Poison Gelatin Pupiluff = Elixir of Love + Decapitated Puppy Raspberry Asmodean Pumpkin = Plain Pumpkin + Raspberry Flavored Syrup Rifflestiltskin = Fake Bloodred Potion + Riffy Rora = Rainbow Essence + Sun-Sun Soulfox = Foxfire + Field Hunting Knife Techno = Torrey Keychain + Toxic Radio Headphones Tranquil Lunar Achi = Ancient Achi Runestone + Tranquil Arcrystal Uberwizzurd = Magical Hat + Wizzurd Vile Water Imp = Eau de Toxic + Dark Water Potion Weenie = Jumbo Hot Dog + Woofer 'Food' Angelic Pumpcap = Destroying Angel + Unstable Fizzy Pumpkin Concoction + Free Pumpkin Bacon and Egg Breakfast = Bacon + Eggs Mushkin = Plain Pumpkin + Unstable Fizzy Pumpkin Concoction + Mushroom New Gingerbread House = Gingerbread Dough + Sugared Gumdrops + Tub of Frosting Pumpcap = Deaths Cap + Unstable Fizzy Pumpkin Concoction + Squashed Pumpkin Pumpkinitas = Amanitas + Unstable Fizzy Pumpkin Concoction + Mystical Pumpkin Powder Pumproom = Galerina + Unstable Fizzy Pumpkin Concoction + Buncha Pumpkins 'Weapons' Antihero Sword = Raw Spinel + Raw Spinel + Unadorned Steel Sword Bottle of Hate = Darkheart Gem + Vial of Love Classic Hero Sword = Raw Sapphire + Raw Sapphire + Unadorned Steel Sword Corrupted Angel Blade = Amber Eye Blade + Angelic Rod Cursed Voodoo Coffin = Coffin + Cursed Voodoo Doll Dark-Jeweled Sword = Raw Obsidian + Raw Obsidian + Unadorned Steel Sword Demonic Hurricane Cane = Cane of the Wind + Demonic Cardboard Wings Descimatii = Shadow Dust + Dead Leather + Unadorned Steel Sword Fairy Lance = Faery Dust + Raw Diamond + Unadorned Moonsteel Sword Fencing Rapier = Raw Spinel + Plain Leather + Unadorned Precious Sword Glowing Cemetery Sword = Crypt Dust + Light Blade Hellsnow = Hellfire + Pile of Snow Kerbunfru Orb = Bunny Fruit + Kerubi Orb Of Doom Lords Sabre = Gold Ore + Unadorned Steel Sword Luminous Sabre = Blue Crystal Sword + Water Shard Nine-Tailed Bovyne Bone Whip = Bone Sword + Bovyne Whip Nobles Rapier = Raw Opal + Plain Leather + Unadorned Precious Sword Rainbow Elemental Staff = Rainbow Star Rod + Water Elemental Staff Reborn Icewand of Doom = Freezewand of Doom + Reborn Wand of Doom Sacred Short Sword = Normal Short Sword + Sacred Ground Shadow Gem = Darkness Shard + Death Shard Shear Sword = Serpent Leather + Enchanting Dust + Unadorned Blood Sword Shinwas Fairy Sword of Purity = Shinwas Helper + Shinwas Sword of Victory Shinwas Holy Lance = Holy Water + Shinwas Hand Mirror + Water BattleTech Bracelet Unadorned Austeel Sword = Gold Alloy + Iron Ore + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Blood Sword = Shadow Dust + Iron Ore + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Bronze Sword = Bronze Alloy + Bronze Alloy + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Celestium Sword = Celestium Alloy + Celestium Alloy + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Core Sword = Iron Ore + Raw Obsidian + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Gold Sword = Gold Alloy + Gold Alloy + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Moonsteel Sword = Stardust + Silver Ore + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Precious Sword = Silver Ore + Gold Ore+ Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Silver Sword = Silver Alloy + Silver Alloy + Stone Sword Mold Unadorned Steel Sword = Iron Ore + Iron Ore + Stone Sword Mold Wolfslayer = Rugged Leather + Stardust + Unadorned Silver Sword 'Legendary Weapons' Abaddon = Eternal + Shinigami Abyss = Riptide + Shinigami Acidtongue = Eternal + Riptide Amadeos = Avarice + Shinigami Aspersion = Lucent + Riptide Catastrophe = Lucent + Shinigami Contradiction = Eternal + Icekiss Destruction = Ametsuchi + Balrog Erosion and Corrosion = Ametsuchi + Riptide Frostbite = Avarice + Icekiss Grand Talon = Ametsuchi + Avarice Heavens Knuckle = Aemis + Avarice Hiryuu = Aemis + Eternal Hydra = Balrog + Riptide Infinite = Eternal + Lucent Kuikorosu = Ametsuchi + Eternal Kumidaiko = Aemis + Ametsuchi Kyokou = Icekiss + Riptide Luma Centauri = Ametsuchi + Lucent Maenta = Avarice + Riptide Melancholy = Balrog + Icekiss Mist = Aemis + Riptide Moonshine = Avarice + Lucent Mourning = Aemis + Shinigami Origin = Balrog + Eternal Punishment = Avarice + Eternal Prehistoria = Ametsuchi + Icekiss Pyroclastus = Aemis + Balrog Refraction = Icekiss + Lucent Risen = Aemis + Lucent Shimmer = Aemis + Icekiss Spectre = Ametsuchi + Shinigami Stasis = Icekiss + Shinigami Thornside = Balrog + Shinigami Transonic = Balrog + Lucent Wrath = Avarice + Balrog 'Plushies and Toys' 8 Ball Puff = Angelic Puff Wings + Magic 8 Ball Angry Clockwork Blob Kitty = Blob Kitty + Gnasher Cherry Pie Ball = Cherry Pie + Red Ball Creepy Witch Broom = Spider Web + Gnarly Broom Darkshard Blob Doll = Darkness Shard + Purple Blob Doll Fallen Angel Blob Doll = Angelic Blob Doll + Ebil Blob Doll Maplestaery = Maple Syrup + Wind-Up Staer Smilie Snowball Man = Smilie Carrot + Snowball + Purple Striped Hat Artikat Plushie = Artikat + Dark Dreamcatcher + Arid Plush Stuffing Blue Bunny Plushie = Blue Paw Paint + Bunny Fruit Chibi Graveyard Hikei Plushie = Green Seam Ripper + My Little Field Hikei + Rotten Brain Puff Dark Abomination Charlie Plushie = Dawn Charlie Plushie + Devilish Angel Book Ghostly Immaterial Ontra Plush = Dawn Ontra Gift + Ghostly Immaterial Shield Green Bunny Plushie = Green Paw Paint + Bunny Fruit Grump-Grump Plushie = Grump-Grump + Chibi Heart Plushie + Field Plush Stuffing Lullaby Torrent Plushie = Dusk Light Bulb + Torrent Plushie Nuclear Ian Asmodeus Plushie = Vibrating Nucleus Gel + Holiday Ian Asmodeus Plushie Orange Bunny Plushie = Orange Paint + Bunny Fruit Phantfly Plushie = Fireflies in a Jar + Blue Elephant Plushie Pink Bunny Plushie = Fake Pink Flower + Pink Bunny Beanie Purple Bunny Plushie = Purple Paint + Bunny Fruit Riisan Magician Plushie = Riisan Plushie + Magical Hat Star Fruit Fish Plushie = Spool of Black Thread + Hand Sewing Needles + Star Fruit Fish Snowcookieflaik Plushie = Chocolate Chip Cookie + Snowflaik Plushie Tainted Pirate Teddy = Hamster Plushie + Red Pirate Bandana Treasurefly Plushie = Treasurefly + Box of Green Buttons + Striped Scrap of Fabric White Bunny Plushie = White Paintbrush + Bunny Fruit Yellow Bunny Plushie = Fake Pink Flower + Yellow Bunny Beanie 'Clothing' Extremely Cutesy Beanie = Arid Bear Beanie + Aria Fake Pherret Fur Coat = Fake Pherret Fur + Fake Pherret Fur Fake Kanis Tail Charm = Fake Kanis Tail + Gold Paw Paint Fake Kumos Fur Coat = Fake Kumos Fur + Fake Kumos Fur Glowy Mood Ring = Multicolored Torrent Light + Random Mystery Ring Not A Noob Picket Sign = N00b Picket Sign + Sun Marker Patched Jeans = Blue Jeans + Maliss Patch Pirate Bra = Black Pirate Handkerchief + Pink Bra 'Other' *'Catscratch' = Fuzzy Clawsion Journal + Fuzzy Feli Journal *'Essence Of Plutonium' = Cauldron + Viper Fang + Chemicals *'Essence of Toxic Love' = Eau de Love + Eau de Toxi *'Fangirl Letter' = Love Letter + For The Elwood Following *'Glacier Potion' = Artificial Prism Chalice + Bucket of Polar Water *'Glowing Pumprooms' = Pumproom + Unstable Fizzy Pumpkin Concoction + Glowing Pump-Pop *'Nuclear Potion' = Supercritical Core + Bottled H2O *'Pirate Treasure Chest' = Creeping Coin + Box of Untold Secrets + Simple Goblet *'Supercritical Core' = Essence Of Plutonium + Vibrating Nucleus Gel + Universal Antidote *'Universal Antidote' = Naga Fang + Common Rue + Empty Vial *'Vibrating Nucleus Gel' = Dark Light Potion + 50HP Healing Potion *'Color Reversal Concoction' = Rainbow Magic Wand + Common Potion + Asmodeus Concoction Base *'Elemental Reversal Concoction' = Rainbow Magic Wand + Lava Cream + Asmodeus Concoction Base *'Experimental Reversal Concoction' = Nuclear Subeta Shampoo + Midnight Dire Worm + Asmodeus Concoction Base *'Mystery Reversal Concoction' = Alien Plant + Mystery Subreze + Asmodeus Concoction Base *Book of Extreme Importance = Golden Wrapping Paper + Book of Little Importance Category:Asmodeus Genetech Lab Category:Items